You'll always be my everything
by TheDay'sEye
Summary: EXB Fluff. Comforting a friend can help you realize how much they mean to you . . . you might even find how much you mean to them


**You'll always my my everything. **

**AH/AU **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight. How weird would that be if I did? I'd be writing a Fanfiction about my own work . . . weird. **

**A one-shot about Edward and Bella – I decided that I just wanted to try . . . just tell me what you think. Personally I think it's sweet. No lemons but a lot of fluff. **

* * *

**Andain – Beautiful things **

_Now what do I do?  
Can I change my mind?  
Did I think things through?  
It was once my life  
It was my life at one time_

Edward glared at his best friend as he watched her limp into his room. She was his everything but he didn't understand just how much that meant yet – he didn't know how much he loved her yet . . . he felt it though.

He gently placed his book down on his bedside table before opening his arms for her. She accepted without a thought. He winced when she silently hissed at the pressure on her leg. He didn't say anything . . . he didn't know what to say.

"Hey." She offered and he gently wrapped his arm around her causing her to fall into his chest. She finally let go of her emotion that she had been holding in as she finally felt safe in his loving and protective embrace.

"What did I do wrong?" Bella begged as her tears leaked from her eyes onto his shirt. She couldn't understand what she had done to make him hate her? She tried to be perfect.

Edward felt himself swallow a large lump in his throat as he held his best friend as she cried. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing, you did absolutely nothing wrong." He assured her. He didn't know how she could blame herself for this mess. He didn't know how to make it better so he just held her and silently loved her as she cried.

"He hates me. He said it was my fault Edward . . . he said I killed her." Bella confessed as she clung to him almost like she was reassuring herself he was still there, making sure he didn't hate her to.

Edward was suddenly filled with rage. He could feel it building underneath his skin. His throat closed around a scream of outrage as it made its way through his body. Her words repeating in his head over and over like a CD that had been put on repeat.

He was brought back to his bedroom as a heartbreaking sob hit his ears. He would push his anger aside, Bella needed him now. He could feel her shaking in his arms as each sob hit her as hard as the first. Her hands were clutched tightly on his shirt reminding him of how much she just needed _someone_ to be there.

"You didn't kill her Bella." He disagreed softly into her ear. Bella shook her head, her fathers words screaming in her head disagreed with the one person she would trust her life and heart with.

Her mouth formed words to disagree but her own cries of pain cut her off. Edward started to whisper soothing words to her as he rocked her back and forth. Downstairs Edward's parents stopped their conversation when they heard Bella's cries. Their hearts lurched as the sound hit them. They loved her like a daughter and were positive one day she would be.

Next door Bella's father threw a picture of his late wife against the wall with a scream. As he heard the glass smash he fell against the wall sobbing into his hands. He kept hurting the girls he loved . . . kept chasing them away. His wife left him and now he chased his daughter away. He felt repulsed with himself; never had he hit a woman until today.

He blamed her, that's what he had roared when he saw her crying in the kitchen as she held a picture of the three of them. He knew deep down it wasn't her fault . . . he wasn't even sure if it was his fault. All he knew was that the woman he loved was dead and that his little girl was with the other man in her life.

Back in Edward's room Bella had calmed down slightly. Silent tears fell down her face before Edward would brush them away gently with the side of his thumb. She let out a breathless almost silent laugh as she watched him dramatically flick her tears away.

"Go to sleep Bella." Edward encouraged softly as he saw how exhausted she was. She gave him a weak smile before giving a small tug on his arm – her way of asking him to lay down with her. She didn't need to ask, he would have stayed anyway. He couldn't pull himself away from her and he knew she still needed her.

He pulled back the comforter as she slipped into his large bad. His parents had brought it when they realized Edward and Bella's sleepovers were not going to end once they hit puberty. Bella was surrounded by Edward's comforting scent. She didn't flight against her eyelids when she felt Edward lay next to her and bring her into him once again. She was safe now.

He watched as Bella quickly fell asleep in his arms. A sudden warm tender feeling floated through him as he looked at her in his arms. Her face looked peaceful and content as she slept. A small smile tenderly lifted her full soft pink lips. His hand slowly lifted on its own and his fingers traced her lips.

As her marveled over how soft her lips were he wondered what was causing her to smile. A dash of jealousy dashed through him as he thought of all the boys that she could be smiling and dreaming about. Little did he know that she only dreamed of him, always had and always would.

Her lips parted under his fingers and her warm breath caused them to tingle. He suddenly found his own lips and face a lot closer to hers then he would normally allow. He hesitantly removed his fingers and let his hand fall to his side. His hand automatically found its self in hers.

His lips suddenly felt extremely dry as his eyes stayed locked on her lips. He wasn't sure what was happening. In the past sixteen years Edward had only kissed Bella three times. Each time had been for a reason. They were five the first time they kissed, Bella had tripped over a log in his garden and he wanted to make her stop crying.

The second time had been his tenth birthday. Bella wasn't sure if her gift was good enough for him so she pulled him aside and quickly but gently placed her lips on his. They had both blushed for almost ten minutes and been secretly touching their lips when they thought no one was looking.

The third and last time had not been as sweet. At school Edward and Bella were neither popular nor unpopular but when some people in school had started to accuse Edward of being gay he had proved them wrong by quickly kissing Bella as she sat down next to him at lunch. They both felt the same spark they had when they were ten but pushed it away.

Edward winced slightly when he remembered how mad Bella had been at him. She was annoyed he hadn't asked first and not just attacked her as she sat down. She hadn't talked to him for two hours and it was his own hell, later on Bella had confessed that she had found it painful as well and made him promise to never kiss her to prove a point and he had to ask first.

A small smirk pulled at his lips. He had never been one to follow all the rules.

Bella's eyelashes fluttered as she felt something warm and soft gently press against her lips. In her dream she had been sat in Edward's house at Christmas but everyone was a lot older. She had been sat talking pleasantly to Carlisle and Esme before an older looking Edward sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her before giving her a small loving kiss.

"The baby is asleep finally." He whispered before gently kissing her temple. It was the same dream she had been having for a week now. Never had his kisses felt so real though. As she slept Bella's smile grew as dream Edward declared his love for her as they watched over their little baby.

Edward quickly removed his lips from his best friend's forehead when he heard her sigh. He knew he shouldn't have been taking advantage of her like this but he couldn't fight it anymore. He needed to feel her skin under his lips and it scared him.

What did he _actually_ feel for her? He knew he loved her as a best friend . . . but maybe he just loved her? It could just be lust he felt? He always said Bella was beautiful.

"Edward." Bella sighed in her sleep. Normally Edward would chuckle quietly at her sleep talking . . . but he remembered the jealousy he felt when she smiled before. Had she been dreaming about him the whole time?

Suddenly he felt his lips pull back into a huge grin. He turned his head to look out the window; he saw the tree that Bella had tripped over before their first kiss. He felt her move and he knew she was waking up. He kept looking at the tree as she woke.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked lightly as she moved to rest her chin on his shoulder, this way she could see the tree.

"Just looking at the tree." He admitted. They both knew she was going to ask why but he wanted more time to think.

"Um, why?" she asked whilst smiling at the look of happiness in his face.

"We had our first kiss under that tree, I was thinking about it." He informed her and she blushed. Edward lowered his eyes to see his blushing Bella and a cheeky smile fell onto his face.

"You blushed like that after I kissed you." Edward told her as he lightly stroked her cheek without thinking. They both gasped when they realized what he was doing. They were never touchy friends . . . or so they thought.

"Um . . ." Bella mumbled before biting her lips, once again drawing Edward's attention to her lips. He licked his own causing Bella to look at his. Something had changed between them tonight; maybe it was how he held her when she cried? It could have been the fact Edward had finally aloud himself to live in his dream land for a bit.

His dreams had been confusing him. He'd been having them for a long time. Each one was slightly different, even if it was just the way she did her hair . . . but she was always in them. They were always together and it would always end just as their lips touched. He wasn't going to lie; he had plenty of sex dreams about her as well but he preferred the dreams were they were "together".

"Don't hit me." He pleaded suddenly.

"Why would I hi-" she was cut off when two warm lips landed on hers. Stilling her words. She didn't care if he didn't love her, the way she loved him all she cared about was _his_ lips on hers.

They moved perfectly together. He found himself gently sucking on her lower lip causing her to gasp at the new sensation – their kisses had never been like this before. His tongue slowly left his own mouth and softly connected with hers. This was new to the both of them but they craved it. She gently ran her tongue over the top of his mouth before skimming his teach – she needed to remember what he was like.

The second their tongues touched he gave up holding back. He lifted her onto her lap and wrapped an arm around her thin waist crushing her soft and warm body against his. His other hand secured its self on her neck – holding her to him. He felt her hands run and tug on his hair. He leant forward until she was lying on her back, he was over her. Holding his weight off her by his arms.

"Edward, Bella do you- OH!" Esme gasped before slamming her son's door shut. Edward knew he should apologize and get of her but he didn't want to. He wanted to kiss her whenever he wanted, he wanted to be able to walk downstairs and scream; "I'm finally dating Bella!"

Bella's head was turned towards the now closed door. She should have been embarrassed but right now she didn't give a dam.

"You kissed me." She practically sang as she turned back to look at her best friend. He looked her dead in the eyes, his green eyes swimming with emotions.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Why?" he head her whisper. He saw that she looked confused. Did she not know how much he needed her? Craved her? . . . How much he loved her?

He could have asked her why she kissed him back . . . but he decided to be a man.

"Because I . . . well . . . dam it! I love you." He declared. He slammed his eyes closed as he waited for her to slap him and walk away or for her to yell at him.

"Edward?" Bella asked but he would look at her. She couldn't control how happy she was, he loved her! Her!

"Please look at me." She begged and slowly he felt his eyes open against their will. He looked down to see a soft smiling Bella.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear before gently trailing kisses down from his ear to the corner of his mouth.

"I love you so much." She admitted again in a whisper. Edward pulled back a little so he could move his lips so they were hovering just over hers.

"You'll always be my everything." He promised.


End file.
